


Love you all the same

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Junior is questioning their gender and feels tired about it. Thankfully Wally is there to comfort them (and can relate).
Relationships: Wally Warbles & Wally Warbles' Son
Kudos: 7





	Love you all the same

Wally noticed recently that Junior always came back from school feeling exhausted and defeated. Normally, they would have the most cheerful smile on their face, ready to talk about their day, and how they planned on spending the rest of it. That hasn’t been the case in recent days.

Something was definitely wrong. Wally was going to figure it out.

Wally walked to Junior’s door, giving it a few gentle taps. Junior answered without trouble, but Wally quickly noticed their tired eyes. Their golden eyes that are always shining with wonder, now dull. 

“Is everything okay? Has someone been messing with you at school?” Wally asked with great concern and worry.

Junior almost didn’t answer at all. “Of course everything is okay, dad”. Wally also noticed their voice was almost a whisper, not their usual excited voice. 

Something was definitely wrong...but what?

Wally crouched to Junior’s level, placing his wing on their head as a reassuring touch. “You don’t need to pretend, I’m always here to listen.”

Junior’s eyes started to water. It somehow hurts when someone shows that they care, it’s a weird feeling. “It’s just...I...I feel like-” 

“It’s okay...how about I get some tea and blankets, and then we can talk, would that be good?” Wally asked as gently as his voice can allow.

“Yeah...yeah, that would be good, dad.”

...

“So, what’s been bothering you?”

“I don’t know how to explain it...It’s stupid.”

“I promise I won’t think it’s stupid, Junior.”

“...I don’t even know if I want ‘Junior’ to be my name anymore."

“Oh? You want a different name?”

“Well...maybe, but no, that’s not the problem. It’s just...lately, I’ve been thinking about being a girl, with a pretty bow and dress. And then I would feel like I don’t want to have any gender, and then go right back to feeling like a boy. I hate it, I want to stop thinking about it…” 

Junior begin tearing up, their voice starting to break. 

“I just want to stop thinking about it! I hate it, I hate it so, so much!

...

Wally gave Junior a hug, allowing them to sob into his feathers. It pained him to see Junior like this, it gave him great heartache.

“...Can I tell you something, Junior?

“What…?”

“Did you know my name has not always been Wally?”

“Really?”

“Yeah...I used to have a different name, but I go by a new one now. What I’m saying is that I used to have similar thoughts, I know how scary they can be at first...but It will be alright. Even if some people might think you weird, there will always be others who will support you no matter what.”

“I...I see.”

...

“But...what if I never figure it out? What if I’m stuck like this forever?”

Wally gave Junior a hopeful smile, his eyes gentle and forgiving. “There will be a day where you finally figure it out once and for all...but It doesn’t have to be today. You have all the time in the world. Until that day comes, please remember that I will always love you, no matter what.”

Finally, Junior’s face is one of relief. 

“Okay, dad...I’ll remember.”

At that moment, the world felt a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone reading this hoping my writing has improved only to see that it hasn't lmao


End file.
